comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-01-12 - SDR: SHIELD/Avenger Takedown of the Virginia Facility
Muricorp International Pharmaceutical Research Facility, just outside Winchester, Virginia. 1900 hours local time. Snow and ice cover the ground outside the facility: a series of squat, industrial-looking greyish-white buildings surrounding two taller ones of similar design. Altogether, there are fifteen building in the complex, including the guard shack up in the front of the large, circular drive. But SHIELD, at least, isn't going through the front door. The ops 'van' is set up, multiple screens live showing feeds of every operative on this mission-- everyone had been issued a small headcam, bringing up visual, infrared, thermal, and uv spectrum and feeding it back to ops so CeeCee can co-ordinate. Natasha Romanova, Agent, Avenger, and sometime Assassin, looks over the equipment in the oversized trailer with a curt nod, pulling on a pair of thin but warm gloves against the frozen chill, along with a dark grey headwrap for her ears. "We have multiple objectives tonight," she says. "Intelligence gathered by Agent Wisdom indicates that the scientists-- and likely the formula-- will be located in this building /here/." She indicates on the map. "However, we also need to neutralize the main offices here," another indication, "before anyone shreds or destroys vital evidence, and collect any usable Silencer from here," a tap on a third building "and here" a tap on a building marked 'distribution'. "We cannot risk them contaminating the substance. Who knows what sort of damage that could cause?" She hmms softly, tapping a gloved finger against her lip idly. "I will handle the manufacturing floor. Our intel shows there will be many armed guards in all areas, but this and the science labs have the highest concentration." She narrows her eyes. "Also, we have some evidence that indicates they have plans for dealing with intruders-- so lets get in, get them on the floor, cuffed, and the data and the substance in custody." She takes a deep breath. "Any questions?" Cecannia Eirissach gives a thumbs up as one of the operatives staying back in the van, "We'll be monitoring communications and trying to jam any signals they put out for backup and try and give you a heads up." Going to put over on a headset and readying in one of the subsidiary electronic monitors then, familiarizing herself as she started swearing under her breath in Arabic at the console layout. >>Who the hell arranged this, some sort of dyslexic monkey with hands coming out of it's ass?<< Clint checks his head cam and smiles. "Cool, just like in Aliens," he says before he gets his gear sorted out. He's in his cold weather clothing today, swapping out his traditional purple for white. "I'll join Nat on the production floor," he says when it comes to picking assignments. Steve Rogers stands not far away from Hawkeye. He was wearing his shield uniform and not his Captain America uniform. "I'll hit the distribution center." He says checking all his gear and not just his shield. Phil stands in the van, headcam already on his head, over his helmet. He is not wearing his usual suit and tie, instead opting in favor of a much more tactical getup, dark grey with kevlar, both vest and helmet. Armed with both carbine and pistol, among other options attached to his belt, he listens as Natasha gives the description of the objectives. "I'll go for the offices. Anything else we need to know?" Finesse has little gear, besides her costume, her escrima sticks and the vehicle that brought her here. She looks aside at Clint, then to Captain America, inclining her head. She says, flatly, "I will move to the science labs." Because, likely, she's the one who will understand the most there, or has the best chance to, in her perception. "And nasty surprise for corporate is being set up now," comes a softly feminine voice over Avengers comms...not really familiar to anyone but Steve, but it will tell him right away what the nasty surprise...the harmless looking young woman now striding right into their lobby, with her lawyer face on. Oh dear. They're in real trouble soon enough. "I'm with Agent Coulson." Grant Ward notes, doing one final check of his own equipment as he listens to the briefing and the others making their decisions as to where they're going to go. He is similarly attired and armed as Coulson is. He glances to the older agent, giving him a nod, and then reaching up and pulling down the balaclava he's wearing under a kevlar helmet, to which the headcam is affixed. Black Widow nods again after everyone volunteers for their assignment. "Let's get this done quickly and surgically," she says. "Watch yourselves-- there is evidence they have been weaponizing this Silencer... which will not matter for most of you, this is true, but if they have been weaponizing it, then they are likely willing to use lethal force to defend it. Get in, neutralize the people inside, get the formula and the substance, secure the buildings." She looks over her team-- sans She-Hulk, already inside, already causing the distraction. "Good luck." And she turns, opening the door and stepping out into the snow, moving quickly towards her own building objective, trusting Clint to be right behind her. Cecannia Eirissach gives a nod over to the deploying strike teams, and then settles down over to monitor duty along with anyone else staying in the back. Closing her eyes then and working over the panels tracking the various data feeds then as a three dimensional array of the building appeared, along with positioning units for each of the personnel going out. Clint piles out of the van right behind Natasha. He keeps low and moves quietly, keeping his eyes open for threats to the both of them knowing that Natasha will do the same. As he moves he unfolds his bow with a click, keeping it close by his side and ready to fire when inevitably things go wrong. Phil nods to Grant and makes his way out of the van. As soon as he is out he glances at the building that will be their target. Pointing to it and saying to Ward, "All right, first things first, we need to get past that perimeter. Waltzing in the front will not do us any good, so let's loop around, avoiding that guard shack, and see if we can find a service entrance." "Right." Agent Ward replies to Coulson, moving out along with him, the pair "leapfrogging" from cover-to-cover in a quite military fashion as they make their loop around to the rear of the main office building. As the rear of the building comes about, Grant gives it a peek from his concealed position and notes, "Guard shack back here, too, but it looks like one in the shack, and another on sentry duty. I'll get in close and neutralize the guard in the shack, if you want to drop the patroller?" Grant whispercomms to Coulson. He's carrying mostly non-lethal weaponry, of course. A big trail of dead bodies does not make for a very effective "covert" operation. Steve Rogers moves out from the van a smile on his face knowing what She-Hulk was about to do. He made his way quietly through the facility toward his area of operation. There was no reason to alert anyone else to him being here or busting the others. He makes sure to watch how the guards were moving when he cleared the fence. Then quickly and quietly made his way to a point to allow entrance into the distribution center. He was waiting for the others to hit before he started. Natasha and Clint made their way to the main plant in a very similar style to Grant and Coulson's tactics: quiet, leapfrogging from cover to cover, using handsign when necessary... but in their case, mostly just years of working together to almost 'know' what the other was planning almost before the other made their move. Which is why it is likely completely unsurprising to Clint when Natasha stops by the back door to the manufacturing plant, gesturing 'up' towards the upper level windows with one hand before overriding the lock on the ground floor, slipping inside the door and pulling it quickly shut behind her. Smiling sweetly, "Oh no, I'm afraid this has to be delivered to the CEO personally. If he's not here, I can wait. Or maybe I'll just...find my own way in to deal with him." The receptionist hits the panic button, but not quite subtly enough. The smile becomes sweeter. And, well, distinctly greener, even as security piles out to deal with what they THINK is somebody delivering a summons. "After all, there's plenty of cool stuff around here to SMASH." Yeah. That'll get their attention, alright. Finesse doesn't say another word, merely nods once towards Natasha; she got a glimpse of the floor plans, and it's all she needs. And, while she may be no Batman, she can be quiet and stealthy when the need arises. She is already moving towards her chosen area, the scientific labs. There should be plenty of notes, files, and other things there for her to find interesting. But if her incentive or choice has anything to do with gathering the information for a later use? Well. That stays locked up tight in a secret vault in her head. She's not sharing. Soon, the black and white clad femme fatale is slipping into the building after evading the security camera watching the front entrance and using a blind spot to mask her entrance. Cecannia Eirissach continues to watch the positioning fo the groups, keeping the individual teams updated as she speaks quietly to the commlink >>Teams have managed infiltratoin points and bypassed perimeter. Insertion is a go. No sign of reinforcements or alerts yet.<< Hawkeye follows to the base of the building and when Nat points up he nods and draws and fires a cable arrow to allow him to climb up the side of the building and gain the high ground. He jimmies the window open and pulls himself inside, dropping quietly to a catwalk above Natasha's position. He crouches low and keeps watch, for any sign of- "Hey," a worker says stalking towards Clint. "You can't-" A taser arrow cuts off the worker and Clint quickly draws a second arrow to make sure he can deal with any other company. So far, so good. "Sounds good, sounds good." Phil says patiently as the patrolling guard comes into view. Keeping low, carbine slung on his back, carrying mostly lethal ammunition, but still having a couple of non-lethal options on his person. To ensure that the guard is distracted, Phil looks around and makes a small ice and snow ball which is soon being chucked behind the guard, giving a satisfying thrunch on the pavement behind the guard. The distracted guard looks over to the sound, Phil is already moving quickly, switching the carbine into his left hand in the process. Upon catching up to the guard, Phil quickly uses his left arm to secure the man and applies pressure to the man's arteries with his right elbow, the sleeperhold soon putting knocking the guard out. Black Widow is a silent shadow slipping through the plant, her nose wrinkling slightly, taking shallow breaths-- the chemical smell is already making her slightly light-headed as she moves in between chemical vats, avoiding the sight-line of the wandering workers and armed guards. She flexes her wrists slightly, arming her wristguns, knowing she won't be able to guarantee stealth for too much longer. Still. The vats are tall, with a mesh of catwalks above them. If she actually cared about such things, she would note that it seems like they might be breaking half a dozen safety codes. But her business is more pragmatic tonight. Her gloved hands grab onto the side of the vat, sticking to the sides, her boots following, beginning to climb the side like her namesake, intending to verify the contents inside, getting a sample before any risk of contamination. Cecannia Eirissach continues to twist dials, muttering, "Insertion team, watch out for patrols. They're on a different schedule." She curses a little inwardly. "So they're rotating on different routes than we were briefed on." A guard comes out of a side door of the distribution center on a security sweep. He scanned the area by standard security procedure. Though he failed to miss Steve hiding behind a roof top vent across from him as he begins his circuit, Cap moves into position drops down and quickly knocks the guard out. Then drags him out of sight. He acquires a security key and a walk talkie. He radios back to the van on his com unit, "Command this is bravo, I am sending you their security frequency." Cecannia Eirissach flicks back and switches to Captain America's frequency, "Acknowledged. If they're professionals as soon as they realize they're dealingw ith attackers they'll be scrambling the codes, so don't expect it to last for too long." Syncing up the equipment in the van to try and start monitoring the network. Finesse slips down the halls, counts the doors, with the understanding that one camera is going to see her if she doesn't move, perfectly. But -- she's Finesse. And she's seen Spider-Man in action. She waits until the right moment, then foot-bounces off the walls, once, twice, and then spider-holds her position, predatorial, in the upper corner as the camera sweeps, and holds her position. Then, as the camera drops, she too drops, rolls under the camera, and waits for it to sweep again. Then, she's down the hall, silently taking out the guard who sees her before he can radio in with a quick jab to his throat, then to the side of his head. She drags him into a room before the camera sweeps again. Over the comm unit, "2 minutes until I reach the laboratory." Agent Ward moves towards that Guard Shack, taking a circular route that actually brings him around the back of the shack, and with the door open, well, it's easy enough to slip in and put the man in a sleeper hold, quickly forcing him into unconsciousness. He gets hit with a dose of tranquilizer afterwards to make -sure- he stays out for a good long time, and then he pats down the guard a few times, pulling off his keyring and a magnetic strip badge, and...oddly enough, slipping a glove over his right hand...a glove that "reads" his palm and finger prints and copies them before it's pulled off. With that, he moves to the back door, waiting for Coulson to catch up before he slides the magnetic card through the reader by the entrance. A soft "click" announces the door opening, and Ward nudges it open, allowing Coulson overwatch on the hallway beyond. Hawkeye moves along in overwatch position over the vats. Though only after he took a breather mask out of his winter gear and put it over his face. This place reeked and being up above the vats didn't help much. "Need me to drop down a line?" he asks Widow over comms. "Okay, now, where was I. Oh yes. Your CEO is being sued. By quite a few people." Security are pouring out into the lobby, but they freeze for a moment when they see She-Hulk. Oh, and the receptionist? She doesn't have a desk any more. It takes Coulson a second to catch up to Ward at the door. The older agent returns his carbine to his right hand and first peeks down the hallway, seeing nothing at this time. He makes his way hugging the wall down the hallway until he reaches the end of it, intersecting with another one. The far end is relatively short but no one is in that direction, a peek around the corner reveals two guards, with their backs to the intersection. With gestures, Coulson tries to relay this to Ward. Cecannia Eirissach murmurs along to the team breaching the lower levels, "There's a guard station coming up. They're going on alternate patrol timings, so the station may be occupied. Bypass or neutralize it." Steve Rogers use the security guards pass key to get in the distribution center. He looks around for a moment. It was what exactly what it sounded like. It was where the drug was being packaged into doses and prepared for shipping. The mixed chemical being stored in tanks. He looks around for a moment. He need to make sure the product doesn't leave the site and isn't contaminated. "Check Command. Looking to disrupt exits in distribution." Then the Avenger hmms as he notices a hoist above the loading bays. "Bring that down and none of these trucks will be leaving." He starts eyeing how to get to the controls. Widow leans over, sticking to the side with her legs and one hand, the other dipping a small vial in to take a sample. "I'm good, Hawkeye," she murmurs back into the comm. "Keep an eye on my six." Not that she needs to remind him that. But she's spotted. Her first notice of that is the sound of a gunshot and the sound of the bullet ricocheting off the vat beside her. Swearing across the comms in Russian, the woman pushes up and off with her feet, hands on the edge of the vat and shoving up, flipping up onto the rickety catwalk above the chemical plant. Cecannia Eirissach flicks her fingers, "Give a moment, Captain." She quickly checks what the model is.. And then curses. Then inspiration strikes.. Hitting up Youtube. "Going to give you a step by step. Going to be somewhat rough as we're going off a third party on the fly." Then starts with the step by step while watching the video. Ward nods, indicating that Coulson's hand signals were properly relayed. He creeps forward up behind Coulson, drawing two pistols loaded with tranq rounds, and then sliding out to the side before diving forward, keeping low as he brings both pistols up: /*ThwppThwpp* *THUDWHUMP* Two guards hit the ground, one of them snoring peacefully after just a moment of unconsciousness. Ward moves back to his feet, moving down the hallway to the next corner now, peeking around to see...the cube farm. At this time of night not all that many people here. Not seeing any human security, he spots the security camera off in one corner, and makes his own hand-signals to warn Coulson as he moves forward. Clint turns at the sound of the shot. He sees the security guy taking aim at Nat, but he doesn't see Clint yet. His loss. Clint lets an arrow go and it embeds itself in the man's hand. The gun drops, then he sees a group of guards climbing up to the catwalks, scratch that, two groups of guards. "Widow, we've got company!" he shouts and goes for another arrow to keep the fight at a distance. Cecannia Eirissach curses, and the alarms over on the inside of the building are going off. "They're scrambling communications and going to alternative frequencies. Trying to jam external communications in case they call for offsite backup, but take out the generators ASAP." Steve says, "We got time. I haven't made my way up to the operations. Still got dock hands and security guards to dodge." He was not going to be the one that causes the alarms to go off. Then the alarms go off. Cap unslings his shield. Then he goes running towards the control room. "Okay hurry up on that video." He's running from semi trailer to Semil trailer top and throws his shield at a pair of guards firing newt guns at him from a cat walk. The shield hitting them as he dodges the darts. Then he bounds over the rail of the cat walk catching his shield in mid leap. Coulson sees Ward drop the two guards before relaying the information to Cecannia, "Station neutralized." Noting the signals from Ward, Phil elects to move a little closer until he gets a visual on the camera. He aims his carbine at the camera and after he takes the shot the note from Cecannia comes in, "Ugh, let's go." Coulson is making his way into the room to find a shredder, which is soon dispatched by pulling out the power cord from the wall and a slice from his knife to sever the end, to disable it permanently. At this point, one of the security guards shoots She-Hulk. With a regular gun. Ping. "Are you going to throw it at me next?" Then she moves with fluid grace to toss the man into what's left of the desk. The receptionist would be fleeing, but half of building security are blocking her way. After a moment, she heads for the street exit instead, even as security start wasting even more bullets. Sigh. Finesse moves down the hall once she's sure that the camera isn't looking her way, and down the hall a scientist is approaching from the opposite end. Purely bad timing. He blinks once, too shocked to say anything, then he yells for help. "I have been spotted," says Finesse. But, there's no panic in her voice, no concern. Already she's moving towards the scientist, and upending him with her escrima stick, and slamming an elbow into his chest to assure the wind gets knocked out of him if he doesn't fall unconscious. There's no need to avoid the cameras, now. She moves in, fast, and with both weapons equipped. Determination on her features. The guards will pick her up, just as she's passing the hall, and breaching the laboratory. Finesse informs the scientists within, knowing that guards are on her tail, "Surrender, and I will not fracture your arms in such a manner you will never have proper use of them again," the seventeen year old informs the men, and woman, within who are diligently - or were diligently - looking through test tubes, over files, and other such data. NO plan survives contact with the enemy. But this particular raid has gone far beyond the levels of 'plausible deniability' as Cecannia sighs. "On it sir." Speaking calmly over and elocuting her way through how to operate the doors. Ward draws a more "lethal" silenced pistol and moves to fire a single shot as Coulson moves in to the cube farm, blasting the security camera into pieces before he tucks the pistol away and unslings his suppressed SMG, taking up a position to cover Coulson while he works to disable their ability to get rid of data. He moves to unplug various computer systems as well, pulling out network cables so that any local data on the machines can be salvaged. "I'll look for the main server." He notes to Coulson, starting to move ahead. Of course, with She-Hulk going nuts up front, Security is likely looking anywhere but here right at the moment. Widow bolts down the catwalk, thankful for her sense of balance. Guards are pouring onto the catwalks, shooting at both her and Clint up above. A line of fire coming her way, and she drops to the side of the catwalk, grabbing the edge with her hands as she drops past it, flipping underneath it and landing heavily on a catwalk several feet to the side, the bullets flying through where the spy had just been half a second before. The metal she lands on quakes and trembles, threatening to fall from the sudden landing, but it stays precariously hovering above the liquid. And she is moving, barreling down the thin walkway, stings firing at the guards. As she guides Captain America through the procedure for manipulating the crane, one of the subsidiary monitors got Cecannia's attention. "Temperature drop?" She went to flick through the console to confirm. "Minor temperature drop, increasing vibrations.. They have someone powering up a sonic cannon?" No, not quite.. Something was weird. Clint moves and fires rushing one group of guards as they climb up to his level. One, two, three, it's almost too easy, as he knocks down each guard in turn. That's until one of the guards gets a shot at him from below, opening up with autofire. Clint throws himself backwards to avoid the deadly hail of bullets and then rest of the guards on the ladder make their way up to his level. "Freeze," one of them shouts leveling his weapon at Clint. Coulson nods to Ward as the younger agent moves to look for the server. Coulson instead is covering the rear, ensuring that the room is cleared of the remaining threats to information destruction, pulling out more power cords and destruction of another paper shredder. Before any of the scientists can do anything, make a decision, two guards come, both with the 'nerf' guns. The first one aimed at Finesse misses; the second one misses it's mark, but still hits her. She pulls the thing out of herself, and throws the dart, hitting the man back squarely on the back of his hand. Then, she's moving. One escrima stick is thrown again with precision on the guard she first attacked, nailing him in the head while it'd seem she summons the very spirit of Clint Barton, rolling forwards from the throw, hooking an arm into her second foe and slamming her other escrima stick into his kidney, following up with a leg-sweep. Calmly, "No one ever listens to me. I am not a mutant." This said with a flat expression. Then, the comm goes silent as Finesse turns it off. Calmly, with precision, she leans down and twists the man's arm, giving him a spiral fracture. Blame Tony Stark. She then steps on it. Asks the man, "Tell me everything you know about the murder in Gotham. The hotel explosion. I am not very patient." Meanwhile? Her eyes are sweeping the room. She tells the scientists, "Get down. Foreheads to the floor. Hands to the floor, where I can see them. Or you are next." The scientists, cowed, comply. She-Hulk isn't doing or smashing anything. Just letting them run out of ammunition, but eyeing the guns warily. They start pointing Newt at her and it's time to dodge. She doesn't know whether it works on Hulks or not. She's going to assume it does. Maybe she should get a supply for Bruce... The vibrations are increasing, feelable now through some of the far corridors, the temperature dropping on the far side of the building, among the open and wide rooms, along the catwalks, building in intensity. To which Cecannia cursed along the commlink <> The dance Natasha is doing across the catwalks, twirling and bouncing from one rickety metal platform to another, between thin supports and flying bullets, is no less beautiful for being deadly. Flying blue energy flings from her wrist guns, dropping guards, but not quickly enough. "A WHAT?" she says into the comm, hearing the beat of rotors. But it's already on them. The helicopter's guns shred through the supports holding the catwalks up. Gravity shouldn't get you down. Natasha falls, though she is not the only one-- the other guards on the catwalks do too, and the sounds of SPORTCH! SPLOOSH! and KRACKTHUD! as most of them fall into vats, though some... not so lucky. She reaches for her line, but the drop isn't /that/ far, not enough time to get it out and sling with it. She drops into a vat with a thick splash. Cecannia Eirissach curses along the comm <> She can't even reach them on the comms as they short out from the backlash of the miniguns on the Mil-24 Hind firing rounds designed to blast through APC's at several hundred shots a minute of tracer fire and then Nat diving. Steve makes it over the railing and up the catwalk. He burst into the door of the control room. He looks at the controls, "Command, Command, what do you mean temperature drop. Command." Then he looks around, "Oh this isn't that complicated. Then getting the hoist moving. It's at that point security force with guns show and start to fire at control room. Cap dives down, "A little busy right now, command." All the man states is, "We don't know--," there's a pained, honest, but hateful look in his face. Finesse reads his features, then lowers her knee, fast and hard into his nose, and face. Follows it up with a punch, to knock him unconscious. She taps the comm unit again, "Laboratory is clear, for now. Likely more guards will be coming. I will purge all data." She moves, then, to the computers. And, begins to hack, to sift through files. Her eyes scanning the screens. Who needs a flash drive, when you have perfect memory? Finesse absorbs the data, like a sponge - whether she wants to or not. She replies back towards Cecannia, "Destroying the research and information is paramount to success of the mission." The thrumming of the rotors get the guard to turn his head. Clint grabs an arrow from his quiver and throws it hard at the man's hand. He drops his gun. Then Clint is rolling off the catwalk as he sees the chopper draw level with the windows and it's weapons begin to open fire. He falls, and trust me it's more painful than it looks, his leg cracks against the side of the vat and the rest of him lands hard in the substance inside. Cecannia Eirissach's response over the channel as she flicks through various frequencies are curt and to the point as she responds to Captain America <> She flicks through another frequency to Jeanne <> Get your people out alive first unless there is no other way. The Mil-24 Hind continues to spray heavy tracer rounds over at the scrambling pair of SHIELD Agents, heavy bullets pinging off the tank where they had taken cover, ricocheting around as the helicopter sprayed fire! <> Ward replies over the comms, "Coulson! Change of plans...this AO is yours...." Ward calls out, rushing back through the hallways with no regard for stealth, thankful that this pathway has already been cleared out. It's going to take him some time to sprint to where he can get in range to make his play, though. And that's assuming they keep their attention on the main labs that they're firing on. Widow gasps as she surfaces, her legs having shoved off the bottom as hard as she could, cutting straight up through the vicious red ooze. She sputters, a hand swiping the Silencer off her face best she can. Her gaze cuts towards where last saw Hawkeye. Nothing. "Clint," she says over the comms, her voice tight as she treads 'water' in the vat, moving towards the side, looking up at the chopper. She reaches down, snagging her Widow's Line, a flip of her hand slinging it up towards the bottom of the helicopter. She ignores Ward-- her blue eyes glitter like ice. She doesn't have much time before this stuff silences her super solider serum, and she plans to take advantage of what she has. As the line connects, she is yanked out of the ooze with a sickening sucking sound, flying towards the airborne death machine. "Okay..." And now Jen starts stacking security guards, now they're out of ammo, "You know, you really should have just listened to me in the first place. But the next batch that show up did indeed bring Newt. She might be in trouble now… Cecannia Eirissach calls out along the comms <> Helpful advice if there ever was. <> Then, pinging her way towards the communications to She-Hulk <> Clint emerges from the sucking ooze of Newt and punches a fist in the air "Woooo!" he shouts. He may have swallowed some. He pulls himself from the fluid and drops to the floor of the factory. He checks his quiver, he's down to three arrows, but he doesn't care, and as Widow makes her move, he watches in awe. "So cool." He clicks over to comms << Widow is uh, attacking the chopper too somehow, careful Ward. >> "Gotcha, be careful," Phil says to the departing Ward. Working his way down the hallway and deciding to take a left at a split, Phil is unable to find the server, but is instead able to find the main entrance, which also means finding She-Hulk and some guards with the nerfguns. Pulling up his carbine, he calls out, "You shoot that stuff, I shoot you." Phil takes partial cover, putting the bulk of his body, but not his head, arms and carbine, behind the corner. The winch makes it's way to its destination. Then Steve takes aim with his point zero shield and fires at full force. There's a spark as the bracelet containing the energy shield over loads. Cap fires his energy shield at the engine of the wench smashing it and the whole assembly goes falling down in front of the door. It gives the guards just enough pause. Steve goes leaping out the window and crashes down in the middle of the guard in a fury of fist and feet takes them out. "I'm hurrying command." A few more keystrokes, and Finesse has the sensitive data and access to it in full. She begins uploading the information to the pre-determined SHIELD site. And, programs that once the entire spectrum of data is uploaded, the computers will self-purge. She looks up just in time to see three more guards come in. One of the scientists yells, "She's trying to upload our files! Stop her!" And Finesse has just enough time to dive, as a rain of bullets from an AK-47 tear across the lab. Vials, test tubes, folders, and glass all go flying and scattered. Finesse gathers several shards of glass, layers them in the palm of her gloved hand, closes her eyes, and remembers, intimately, her encounter with Bullseye. She assess her room, remember the last position each guard was in, then turns, raising her head, and one shard of glass flies, even as the guns go off. Finesse is back behind the counter again; it won't withstand too much more, and the men had started to flank her. One, though, now, is screaming, and pulling a shard of glass out of his eye. Calmly, Finesse replies over the comm, "Data is being transferred, then will enter purge. Dealing with reinforcements now, then will be able to assist other teams if necessary, command." It's probably best that Cecannia isn't getting an eyecam feed from Finesse now. She would probably be terrified as she comms back <> She checks positions of personnel. <> Readying to start a countdown of various positions. <> Ward only sounds the slightest bit winded as he sprints towards where that chopper is, reaching to one of the pouches on his tac-vest and withdrawing a disc-shaped explosive charge...one that's fitted with a powerful electromagnet to help pull it into place if need be. A magnetic "sticky bomb" if you will. He sets the first stage of arming as he comes within to throwing range, getting ready to give the thing a toss, but also ready to hold back depending on Natasha's response, if any. Widow says coldly into the comms, "I'm bringing down the heli. Everyone get out. Ward, do you have the sticky you carry normally in load-out? Put it on the tail." She grabs the struts on the bottom, flipping into the open helicopter side door, feet first, twisting in midair to connect boots to the faces of the two men manning the guns. They might slide out of the side and land heavily on the ground below. Totally not her fault. She swings into the cockpit, driving her elbow into the pilot's helmet. Cecannia Eirissach makes sure to mute the end of her comm as she sits over in the van and lets out a rather impressive array of curses before reactivating it. And staying silent. For now, she has to trust in teh ability of the field team to improvise their way out of the mess. Yelling or asking for updates won't help so she goes quiet and trusts in them. <> Ward replies succinctly to Natasha, priming the explosive charge, activating the magnetic "clamp" on a one-second time-delay....and hurling the small explosive right towards the tail of the helicopter, letting the momentum of his sprint give the throw a little more "oomph"....just enough so that when the electromagnet kicks in, it "zzzips" right to where the tail meets the main body of the helicopter. <<3, 2, 1.>> /*BADOOM* The two men watch their friend go down and know they have to act before only one of them is left. They begin to converge on Finesse, seeking to move from opposite angles to shoot her brains into the floor. She's prepared for that, through. Crouched as she was, she springs up off her feet into a backward flip - handsprings off the counter and into another crouch; the miscommunication and firing on the guards parts has them shooting each other and killing one another. "Room secured. Data transfer and purge will complete in two minutes, fifteen seconds. And counting." She looks to the scientists. "One hundred pounds of plastic explosives have been rigged throughout this facility. I suggest you leave, before it is destroyed." Sure. She's lying. But she also has one of the best poker faces ever. And given what they just witnessed on her behalf, there's no reason to not believe her. Finesse begins to run out the way she came. Panic-stricken scientists fumble and push each other out of the way in pure terror for their lives to follow her. As the thud of the sticky can be heard from the back of the helicopter, Natasha slings her line out, snagging the edge of the roof of the building beside the manufacturing plant, looking over her shoulder as the helicopter explodes from the tail ind, spinning wildly before crashing into what remains of the manufacturing building, exploding and taking them both down. "Barton, you better have gotten out," she says over the comms. "And Finesse, I hope you got the formula. I just nuked our supply." And as Coulson distracts them, Jen grins...and places her hands against the walls. Shake. Just a little shake, although it's going to make things very interesting for those in the building. At least she's not smashing it or pretending to be Samson. It might just be for effect, but better safe than sorry. Cecannia calls out <> Now just cross her fingers and hope no one comes out in a casket. "Command returning to the original operation objective. Tell Widow and Hawkeye, I'm glad they're still with us." With that Captain America turns to return to the distribution system. The semi's can't leave now. The next objective was to secure the tanks of the Newt before it could be flushed or polluted. There would be valves that needed to be locked down for that. Coulson grins as the men comply setting down their nerfguns, not wanting to be shot in the head. "Now get in the corner away from your weapons," they comply, again having She-Hulk present is unlikely to encourage bravery at this point. Coulson looks to She-Hulk and says, "Can you watch them for a little bit? They move for the guns, smash them." "Acknowledged and confirmed. Upload finishing in five seconds," replies Finesse, sliding low to avoid another set of shots from an oncoming guard. And a double shot with her escrima sticks to his knees ensures he will not be getting up again, soon. She smoothly transitions back into a mobile stance, and exits the building. The panicked scientists do not stop to help the guard. Then, Finesse furthers, "If you desire prisoners, and the minds that concocted the drug, they are on their way out under the presumption they're about to blow up. I did not have time to secure them. The guards will not be following." She does not divulge she, too, has her own 'copy' of the formula, buried in her brain. Then again, Natasha already probably is aware she does. Natasha doesn't miss things like that. Cecannia Eirissach grumbles on the reports <> At this point, she's sending down an estimated countdown to command of all personnel being beyond the assault radius. Natasha rappels to the ground, watching the scientists rushing out of the lab building. What little bit of warm and fuzzy feelings she might have had are gone until she gets a confirmation for the entire team of being up and alive after that explosion. So she lifts her wrists, shooting the scientists as they run. Nice? No. But it's non-lethal and makes it easier to ziptie them. Her visual comes clearly across the screen back in the ops van. "Prisoners being knocked out. Thank you, Finesse, for lining them up like little... what it is? Ducklings?" "Ducks in a row." Ward replies, coming up beside Natasha, dropping to one knee and pinging a few of the scientists with tranq rounds himself. After a few shots, he reaches a hand up to his headpiece communit and asks, <> Finesse gives a single nod of affirmation to Natasha, as she watches the scientists get shot down. She doesn't seem sorry for them, or even empathetic to their plight, or how coldly Natasha shoots them. "You are welcome." She places both sticks on either side of her uniform, "I trust all teams are secure?" There's a *WHIFF* through the air as a medevac copter flies along with additional personnel to secure the area, and Cecannia breathes a sigh of relief. <> With all the fireworks, there's little in the way of resistance when Clint makes his escape. When Nat checks in he replies. << All clear, beers on me for you and Ward. That was badass. >> then he makes his way over to the medivac chopper hopping in. "Hey guys," he waves. "Might be a little high right now, but otherwise, I'm doing great." The good thing about explosions and securing valves. There's nobody to fight him, they're all running the opposite direction. Though it's a separate building. He finds the electric shut down valves with the manual overrides. it takes Steve a few moments and he's got the thing disabled. They won't be flushing that tank. "I got these tanks locked down." Natasha cannot hide the slight sigh of relief she makes when Hawkeye checks in over the comms, though her expression stays cold. <> she comms to the secondary team on the outskirts, <> Cecannia Eirissach goes to start going over the records then as she starts to work at establishing a secure connection with command then for the uploading of the downloaded data then, and from there going out to join with giving any who need medical attention. She-Hulk nods to Coulson. "I'll deliver them to the appropriate authorities once we have the final all clear." Which is showing up, oh, right about now. "Acknowledged." Finesse moves to do just that, finish securing the area. She's a no-nonsense girl, and certainly not up to chatting about the incident. Once that's finished, she moves to join She-Hulk in securing, and delivering the prisoners. And then move to copy the formula for newt onto her personal computer for study later. Coulson speaks into the comm <<'I'm good, got stuff secured on this end so far, if there is anyone left in this building they aren't happy.>> He steps down a hallway for a little bit until he runs into a janitor running out of a room, who stop upon seeing the armed agent. "Where is the server?" Complying, the janitor leads Phil to a room, where the sound of dehumidifiers is evident. Given access to the room by the man, who Phil promptly keeps at gunpoint, he speaks into the comm <>